Grenzen
Grenzen ist die zweite Folge der ersten Staffel und die zweite Folge von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt *Meredith gibt kurz nach und küsst Derek, sagt aber später, dass sie wirklich keine Affäre mit ihrem Vorgesetzten will *Alex und Cristina sollen Verwandten der Patienten gute Laborwerte mitteilen *Ein Vergewaltiger und das Opfer werden eingeliefert. Es wird festgestellt, das sie ihm den Penis abgebissen hat *Meredith überschreitet ihren Kompetenzbereich als sie das Personal in der Pädiatrie hart kritisiert und hinter deren Rücken mit den Eltern redet --> Burke tadelt sie und zeigt Meredith somit ihre Grenzen auf Handlung Meredith will keine Beziehung mit Derek, doch in einem Moment der Schwäche, als die beiden alleine im Aufzug sind, küsst sie ihn. Alex wird nachträglich Dr. Baileys Gruppe von Assistenzärzten zugeteilt, nun ist er dazu verdammt, eng mit den Leuten zusammenzuarbeiten, die ihn am meisten hassen. Er und Cristina sind dazu gemeinsam eingeteilt, eine einfach scheinende Routinearbeit durchzuführen, gute Laborwerte Patienten und deren Familien zu überbringen. Aber schnell werden sie mit Umarmungen und Freudentränen überhäuft, zwei Sachen mit denen sie beide einfach nicht umgehen können. Izzie ist für die Wundversorgung zuständig, wo sie kleine Schnitte und Verletzungen nähen muss. Eine Patientin spricht nur Chinesisch und will Izzie dringend etwas sagen, aber sie versteht kein Wort. Bailey weist George ein, das Reanimationsteam zu leiten, verantwortlich für Patienten mit einem Herzstillstand bestimmt er über Leben und Tod. Bei der Operation eines Vergewaltigungsopfers entdeckt Dr. Burke ein fremdes Körperteil in dessen Leib. Meredith identifiziert es, als Burke und die anderen ratlos dreinsehen als den Penis des Vergewaltigers. Burkes Welt steht auf dem Kopf als er bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr Richards Top-Chirurg ist. Richard hatte Burke damals den Posten als seinen Nachfolger versprochen. Doch seines Erachtens wurde dieser mit der Zeit zu selbstgefällig, weshalb er sich da nicht mehr so sicher ist. Nun hat er Derek eingestellt, den er ebenfalls mit dem Posten des Chefarztes gelockt hat, und somit Burkes Konkurrent ist. Meredith verhält sich aufgrund eines Verdachts, dass ein Baby eine ernste Herzerkrankung hat, gegenüber einer Assistenzärztin der Pädiatrie unhöflich, da der nicht Merediths Meinung ist. Also geht sie zu Dr. Burke welcher ihr allerdings auch nicht hilft. Doch als sie einfach zu den Eltern des Babys geht, überschreitet sie eindeutig die Grenze des für sie Erlaubten, was allerdings trotzdem dazu führt, dass Burke ihr hilft und es sich herausstellt das Meredith Recht hatte. Burke jedoch tadelt sie trotzdem für ihr unorthodoxes Verhalten dem Kollegen der Pädiatrie gegenüber. Als der Vergewaltiger ins Seattle Grace stolpert und dringend Hilfe benötigt, übernimmt Bailey die Operation, aber als sie den Penis nicht wieder annähen kann, zeigt sie nicht den Hauch von Traurigkeit. Izzie findet endlich heraus, was ihre chinesische Patientin ihr sagen will. Es geht um ihre verletzte Tochter, mit der sie Angst hat ins Krankenhaus zu kommen, da sie keine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung hat. Izzie behandelt sie unter der Hand draußen vor dem Krankenhaus, was sehr gefährlich für ihren Job ist. George lernt die harte Tatsache, dass, wenn man im Reanimationsteam ist, 95% der Patienten schon ernsthaft tot sind, wenn sie einen erreicht haben. Derek verbringt viel Zeit bei dem Vergewaltigungsopfer, da sie keine Familie oder Freunde in Seattle hat. Damit will er Meredith seine weiche Seite zeigen, was aber nicht reicht, um sie für sich zu gewinnen. Als sie wiederum alleine vor dem Aufzug stehen, entschließt sich Meredith die Treppe zu nehmen und zeigt ihm somit, dass sie nicht zu einer Beziehung mit ihrem Vorgesetzten bereit ist. Cast Hauptdarsteller *Ellen Pompeo als Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers als Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Richard Webber *Isaiah Washington als Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Derek Shepherd Nebendarsteller * Alice Lo als Qing Lu * Scarlett Lam als Ahn * Robin Pearson Rose als Patricia * Kerry Carney als Anfänger #1 * Kerri Higuchi als Pädiatrie-Anfänger * Dennis Gubbins als Paul Kerr * Stacey R. Hinnen als Mr. Johnson * Elise Robertson als Ms. Johnson * Kylie Dragna als Ellen Parkins * Gary Kraus als Louis Cardon * Sonia Jackson als Patient #1 * Walter Wong als Tech * Scott Michael Morgan als Patient #2 * Cindy Drummond als Louis' Frau Gastdarsteller * Helene McCardle als NA Doktor * Alex Thayer als Allison * Chip Keyes als Großer Mann * Jeff Marlow als Betrunkener Mann * Andre Panossian als Code Team Leader * Stephen Blackehart als Vic * Patricia Harris-Smith als Frau eines Patienten * Debra Holt als Frau des großen Manns * Nate Reese als Vater von Patient #1 * Joan McCrea als Louis' Schwiegermutter * Linda Nile als Louis' Schwägerin * Kristy L. Munden als Trauma-Schwester * Anjul Nigam als Dr. Raj Sen Musik * You Wouldn't Like Me 'von Tegan and Sara'' * '''Sister Kate von The Ditty Bops * Live and Learn von The Cardigans * Wait 'von ''Get Set Go * 'Somewhere Only We Know '''von ''Keane Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel The First Cut is the Deepest ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Cat Stevens. Trivia * Diese Episode endet ungefähr um 6 Uhr abends. Intro Es geht immer um Grenzen: Die Grenzen der eigenen Belastbarkeit, Grenzen des Anstands im Konkurrenzkampf und dann gibt es da die wichtigste Grenze: Die Grenze, die einen von den Kollegen trennt. Es ist nicht gut, wenn man sich allzu nahe kommt oder miteinander befreundet ist. Man braucht eine Grenze zwischen sich und dem Rest der Welt. Andere Leute sind viel zu kompliziert. Es geht immer um Grenzen, man muss sie abstecken und dann kann man nur noch hoffen, dass niemand sie überschreitet. Outro An einem gewissen Punkt muss man eine Entscheidung treffen. Grenzen halten nicht andere Leute von einem fern, sie sperren einen selbst ein. Das Leben ist kompliziert, so sind wir konstruiert. Also, man kann sein Leben damit vergeuden, Grenzen zu ziehen, oder man kann es leben, indem man sie überschreitet. Es gibt allerdings Grenzen, wo es viel zu gefährlich ist, sie zu überschreiten. Aber etwas hab ich erkannt: Man muss nur gewillt sein ein Risiko einzugehen, dann ist die Aussicht auf der anderen Seite einfach spektakulär. Zitate '''Meredith: '''Ich werd' nicht mit dir ausgehen. '''Derek: '''Hab' ich dich das denn gefragt? Würdest du's denn wollen? '''Meredith: '''Nein, ich will kein Date und ich schlafe sicher nicht nochmal mit dir. Du bist mein Boss. '''Derek: '''Ich bin der Boss von deinem Boss. '''Meredith: '''Du gibst mir Noten. Du gibst meiner Ausbilderin Noten. Und du benotest mich. ---- '''Meredith: '''Hör' zu. Ich muss 'ne Grenze ziehen. Die Grenze ist gezogen. Eine fette Grenze. '''Derek: '''Also diese Grenze... ist die metaphorisch oder soll ich dir 'nen Edding besorgen? ---- '''Burke: Was ist das? Weiß jemand was das ist? Meredith: Oh, mein Gott. Burke: Spucken sie es aus, Grey. Meredith: Sie hat ihn abgebissen. Burke: Was abgebissen? Meredith: Das ist sein Penis. Sie hat seinen Penis abgebissen. ---- George: 'Was ist das? '''Meredith:'Frag' nicht, du willst es nicht wissen. 'George: '''Ich will es wissen. Wirklich. '''Meredith: '''Du willst es wissen? '''George: '''Mhh. '''Meredith:'Ein abgetrennter Penis! '''George: Okay, das wollt' ich wirklich nicht wissen. ---- Cristina: Hast du einen guten Fall? Izzie: Nein. Sie, sie lässt sie mich nicht nähen. Tut mir leid dich zu rufen, aber ich find' den Übersetzer nicht. Kannst du mir sagen, was mit ihr los ist? Cristina: Nein. Izzie: Wieso nicht? Cristina: Weil ich aus Beverly Hills komme. Auf chinesisch kann ich höchstens ein Essen bei Mr. Chow bestellen. ---- Galerie : Hauptartikel: Grenzen/Galerie 102-10.png Izzie102.png George102.png Cristina102.png Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 1 Episode